Chulak
Chulak is a planet that is approximately 2,000 light years away fromEarth. It is the true home of Teal'c. The planet was originally part of Cronus' empire (proof of this are the Greek-like structures) and then was conquered by his mortal enemy, Apophis, who became the ruler of Chulak. The Jaffa Rebellion began here as the planet was the first to denounce the Goa'uld as false gods. Chulak later fell to the Ori but has presumably since been freed from their control in the aftermath of the Ori's defeat. Description Chulak orbits a binary star system, which gives the planet hot days and cool nights. The planet is a mountainous, heavily foliated world with vast coniferous forests. The capital city of Chulak has the same name as the planet. The city seems to be located on top of a hill. It is located several miles away from the Stargate. The city also has temples forApophis. amed the 'Chappa'ai' by the locals on the planet, the Chulak Stargate has been present for over 5000 years. Under the control of Apophis, the Stargate area was cleared of forest and was almost made into a shrine with strategically placed stones around the area. Other locations * Chompka Groves * Cord'ai Plains * High Cliffs * Red Hills * Tazek'sur History Under Cronus Rule Originally ruled by Cronus for an unknown length of time, evidenced by it's buildings and the people's clothing. Eventually Chulak was conquered by Apophis. Under Apophis' Rulet Chulak was discovered by SG-1 and SG-2 after Major Louis Ferretti caught glimpse of Chulak's Stargateaddress on Abydos despite having been left badly injured by Apophis's attack on Adybos. Both teams proceeded to the planet but SG-1 was taken prisoner by Apophis. Sent to a jail, SG-1 and many Abydonians were almost killed until Teal'c of Chulak, Apophis's First Prime eventually defected and killed his other guards, helping SG-1 and the Abydonians to escape the planet to Earth. After Apophis Chulak was attacked by Apophis after he assumed control of Sokar's forces, thus the Jaffa of Chulak came to become strong supporters of the Jaffa Rebellion. Chulak was the first planet to be conquered by the Ori during their invasion of the Milky Way, most likely because Chulak was the first planet to denounce the Goa'uld, so the Ori would prove a point to the rest of the Jaffa by attacking the planet. SG-1 and Bra'tac tried to defend the planet, but failed and were nearly killed. Only the sudden intervention of the Odyssey saved them. Furthermore,Vala Mal Doran was finally freed from her time among the Ori followers when the Odyssey beamed her out of the ship in which she was trapped on the planet's surface. After the defeat of the Ori, Chulak was freed and is under the control of Free Jaffa Nation. Half of the Free Jaffa Nation fleet was in orbit above the Tok'ra homeworld to ensure Ba'al would not escape. Stargate Armageddon After the end of the crusade Orii, the Free Jaffa Nation made his return to the planet, electing him as the second capital of the state and home to Jaffa Jaffa residence of the Supreme Chancellor. In this capacity, the planet experienced a period of peace still pretty short because he was subjected to a surface crystallization process at the hands of Malecathi. After the end of hostilities, Chulak was the original planets restored by the Tau'ri, but instead of being claimed by the Free Jaffa Nation, was occupied by the Goa'uld armies, going back to being a Goa'uld stronghold. It is currently controlled by the Goa'uld Satra. But the rule operated by Goa'uld Satra did not last long. In a few years a rebellion fomented by the Free nation Jaffa led the planet into a civil war and nothing came to the intervention of the tau'rì to restore calm. Satra was betrayed by its own Jaffa, and the planet was included in the territory of the Free-Jaffa nation. Categoria:Milky Way Planets Categoria:Free Jaffà Nation Outpost